Cinderella: A Power Rangers tale
by anyabar1987
Summary: Ashley is just another face in the crowd for Andros. But who is the beautiful girl who catches his eye at a ball?
1. The Early Years

AN: So this is a story that has been several years in the making. I originally wrote this several years ago but while writing it my computer crashed and I lost half of the story. In that time it has been transferred in its fragmented state to my new computer (which is not so new anymore) but I had no interest in trying to rewrite the story until this evening I decided I should see if anything would come to me. Surely enough the rest of the story rewrote itself in the matter of a few hours and before I can jinx myself I am putting it up for upload so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Early Years

Ashley lay in her bed and smiled when she heard her father walk in. he always brought her little surprises when he came back from his trips. She jumped out of bed and scampered to the edge of the stairs, "Papa!" she cried out to the man in the breezeway.

"Angel! What are you doing out of Bed? It is a late hour." The man replied as he hung up his coat and walked to the stairs where Ashley met him at the bottom.

"You promised Papa!" she giggled

"Oh that's right I owe you fourteen goodnight kisses!"

"One for every night you were gone!" Ashley demanded as she held up her chin.

"One, two, three ready if you are!" the man replied as he leaned in and kissed her face fourteen times before ending with a tickle which caused the girl to collapse in laughter. "Now how about I give you your present?"

Ashley laid her head on the man's shoulder and said coyly "What present?"

"You wound me angel!" the man feigned a heart pain and then laughed as he sat down in a chair and handed her a small wrapped package. "Your Grandfather thinks you are too young to have this now but it was your mother's and I think now is as good of a time as any for you to have it."

Ashley opened it up and gasped, "It is Mommy's lucky necklace, and she wears it in all of your pictures!"

"And it was her wish when I was beside her that her beautiful daughter would wear the necklace. She is smiling right now from Heaven waiting to see her little angel wear her necklace." The man replied as he placed it around her neck.

"Papa you look sad." Ashley wiped a tear from the man's eye.

"I am just very happy Angel, though I can't help but think I am being unfair to you by leaving you for so long with just the house maid. Would you like very much to have a mother?" the man asked

"Papa I am very happy here with you and the maid but if you want to give me a new Mommy, I will try to love her." Ashley sighed as she looked to the dying embers of the fire, "Do you have anyone in mind?" she asked with wisdom beyond her four years.

"Tommy are you insane?" a woman replied

Trini, "Kim died as Ashley was born. I love my little angel to pieces but I feel like I am going to start losing her if I don't put another woman into her life. The lady Katherine has wonderfully opened her home to me with the offer of marriage to her. She lives in the best part of the Kerovian Empire and where I travel through their so much it would just be so much more convenient. I wouldn't be away from Ashley half as often. Plus the Lady Katherine has two wonderful daughters that are right about the same age as Ashley."

"If it makes you happy then I guess we should all be happy for you and wish you luck, just don't forget what the city does to people who have money. I also want you to be one hundred percent sure that this woman isn't offering you this because of the old money you have."

The door opened and Ashley ran in with a nod and a wave to Tommy, "Daddy, school was lots of fun today, it is always more fun when you are home waiting for me."

"Did Mrs. Campbell drive you home today?" the man asked as Ashley unwound her scarf and set down her princess backpack.

"Yes Daddy and she asked if I can go play with TJ tomorrow after school." Ashley asked

"I will call her tonight and tell her it is alright why don't you go play and I will make lunch in a little while, but before you go, please say hello to Aunt Trini."

"Hi Aunt Trini, I am going to have a tea party, would you like to come and have some tea with me?"

Trini glanced at Tommy, "I would love to have some tea but it can't be too long because I have people to see."

Trini followed Ashley up the stairs where Ashley put some imaginary tea on her play stove and pulled out tea hats for her and Trini, "Even for a short tea we need to dress the part."

"While we wait for the tea pot to whistle why don't you show me what your Papa brought you from his last trip?" Trini asked as she sat down

"Well Daddy didn't exactly buy me anything this time, he gave me something so much more. He gave me Mommy's necklace. I promised I would take very good care of it. Do you think I should wear it at the wedding?"

Trini gazed at the small box that held the necklace that her best friend had never taken off. It was the first time that she had seen something so very priceless. "Ashley Your papa has done a great deed by entrusting this to you but you must never wear it carelessly. Hide it and don't ever bring it out till you understand the importance of this necklace."

Ashley looked to the kettle, "The tea is done!" Ashley cried as she jumped up and got two tea cups and the tea pot. "Be careful Aunt Trini, it is going to be hot!"

Trini looked at her watch, "Ashley would you mind horribly if I took my tea to go sweetheart?" Trini fished out a travel mug from her hand bag."

"No, but you have to promise to come to the next tea party I host, anyone who is anyone will be in attendance." Ashley said with a smile.

Trini took the travel mug filled with imaginary tea and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Tommy!" She whispered, "You didn't!"

"I didn't what?" Tommy asked as he flipped over the sandwich he was grilling.

"You gave the only link to the old money to a four year old." Trini said in a hushed yell.

"I am in love with that woman; I never said I was going to trust her not to steal from me. If that necklace is in Ashley's hands she will never guess that a child's necklace is the key to the money."

"I just hope that you are right about the fact and that nothing will happen. I have advised Ashley to hide such a beautiful thing and never wear it till she knows what she wants in life. If Ashley doesn't know what she wants then that necklace can be a curse to her for the rest of her life."

"Trini, you are an old friend of Kim's and I respect your guidance and advice but this time I think you need to sit back and relax." Tommy set a hand on Trini's shoulder, "Now you might want to hurry out of here before Ashley finds that you didn't really have to leave as soon as you told her you did. You will tear her little heart."


	2. Happiness is short lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger and neither do I own the story of Cinderella.

Funfact: Did you know the story of Cinderella dates back into Ancient China, there were stories of Cinderella before the Brother's Grimm chopped off the step sisters' feet to fit into the slipper. No one will lose any part of their feet in this story either.

* * *

Happiness is short lived

A few weeks later and with only a few trunks Tommy moved Ashley and himself into the house of Lady Katherine who lived on the edge of the wealthiest part of the Kerovian colony. Upon first stepping foot into the house Ashley was introduced to six year old Kendrix and five year old Maya.

Upon Kendrix seeing the three small trunks that Ashley had she stuck her nose up, "Is that all you have? Mommy said you were rich."

"I am rich with my Papa's love; we didn't bring much because we were moving into your house. And Earth styles are a lot different from Kerovian ones, so Daddy, sold most of my other stuff in order to buy me lots of new stuff here." Ashley stuck her nose up as well.

"Tommy! What a pleasure to have you here!" Katherine smiled as she kissed Tommy on the lips.

Ashley cringed and held close to Tommy but she trusted her Papa and knew that everything would be alright.

After being shown to her new room which was large and filled with lovely things that Katherine had bought to make this seem like home. Ashley looked for a hiding place for the necklace; she didn't want her new sister's to take it to play with. Climbing up the stairs she found an old maids room in the back corner of the attic. The air was dusty but the attic room looked more like home to her then this fancy place. With a smile she found a loose floor board behind a cracked wash basin and upon lifting it up she found that it made a very good hiding spot.

The next few days were wondrous as the whole city celebrated the marriage of Lady Katherine and Tommy. There were great parties and in the distance she caught her eye on the son of the Lord Jason's Son. Kendrix and Maya giggled when they saw her looking, "Keep dreaming the only thing higher then him is the Prince himself, He even goes to a different school then we do and we go to one of the richest school's in the whole Colony."

"Like I would ever believe a story like that! Ashley sighed, "Your Mother is just the head of the housekeeping section of the government. She hardly has any real rank at all and I bet she paid all these people to come to her wedding."

Kendrix lunged at Ashley, "You lie just like your father lies, he told us you were very rich! If Momma wasn't such an honorable woman she would never have continued on with this marriage.

Tommy came between the two of them, "Girls, I know this is a rush for the two of you but can you learn to get along? My Ashley is a very nice girl and she just wants to be accepted as your new sister. Ashley hugged Tommy and sent him back to Katherine.

A month later Ashley was trying to settle in and get along with her new sister's however they were making it quite hard and Tommy was away every few nights. While he was away they were mean to her but when he was home they were sweet as pie to her. Katherine also showed some indifference to Ashley when Tommy wasn't around. Many times she just wanted to put on her fanciest dress on and drag out her necklace but she remembered Trini's words and knew that she shouldn't show just anyone her Mom's treasure.

One day a messenger came with news that there had been an accident and her father had died in it. She fell to the ground and sobbed.

A law enforcement person came to the house afterwards and handed over a message. "Thomas Oliver was pulled out of the wreck alive however he died shortly after but before doing so he made me write down a last message.

"_To My dearest Katherine, I am sorry I could not provide you with what you most desired but I ask you to please take care of my little angel. If you are indeed kind to her she just may reward you when her trust fund kicks in upon her twentieth birthday."_

The officer then turned to Ashley, "Your father also had a special message for you."

"_Ashley My darling angel, the world grows dark to me but I love you and all I see is your face though your Mother is coming to greet me and she wants you to know that you are very well Loved and we will always be watching you from up in heaven. If you ever are in any trouble know that we are watching out for your safety."_

After the Officer left Katherine stood up and crossed her arms, "I guess I can't send you little wretch off or else I will never see the money Thomas promised me. Kendrix help Ashley move to the attic. She may have to live under our roof but she doesn't have to live in class like we do. The Maid's quarters ought to be perfectly suited to such a young wretch like her."

Ashley stood for a minute in disbelief and as she turned away she heard Katherine mutter something,

"It is such a shame too. She is so young and already an orphan. If bad luck didn't befall her so much I could possibly marry her into a family with good money to get some recognition for myself, but no one wants a girl who has good looks that is an orphan and is poor as a rock, not to mention an orphan that killed her own mother."

Ashley pounded the wall as she stormed up the stairs.

"Mind your temper child; I don't need to let you stay in this house. You are to be seen and not heard understand that?"


	3. The Cleaning Girl

The Cleaning Girl

Ashley rolled over and looked at her watch. She was surprised that Kendrix and Maya hadn't been all over her before now for lazing around in bed. She had to go fix their breakfast before getting herself ready for work. While the two of them wasted away their useless brains trying to pretend to be smart at an exclusive university she was forced to work for Lady Katherine and give all of her wages over to her to pay for her housing costs. It was like this day after day after day, she went to only the lowest of schools in the whole city and then as soon as she was finished with what they could teach her she was ordered to work despite getting scholarships to universities and even an offer to serve in the government as an analyst.

She looked at the sky for a second before gazing over at the regal mountain like buildings and dreamed about what it would be like to sit in the offices of the high officials and serve alongside them. If she ever went up there it was only to clean the trash out and if she was caught looking around she had been told she could be arrested for attempting to steal information.

She remembered the days when she was young but sighed, Lady Katherine had told her that they were just dreams and that she should just give them up. She was as poor as poor could be and her Father had never had any money. Long ago Katherine had taken the codes to her trust funds and was sitting over them waiting for Ashley's twentieth birthday. Ashley hoped that something could change in the next six months because she really didn't think Katherine was worthy of all her inheritance.

Ashley realized by an impatient complaint at the bottom of the stairs that she had started to day dream again. Racing down the stairs she ran into the kitchen and prepared everyone's breakfast and delivered it to the proper rooms. Katherine was still in bed as she refused to get out of bed before she had her breakfast and in fact she hardly did anything around the house complaining that she did so much at work and that Ashley didn't do enough so it didn't hurt to make her clean the whole house every day.

Ashley then took a tray to Kendrix's room where she was sitting in front of a screen chatting with all her socialite friends.

In Maya's room Ashley found her step sister struggling over a paper. Ashley glanced at the topic, "Would you like some help? I remember this topic really well and after I finish working this evening I might be able to help you write the paper."

"Oh Ashley would you ever? Thank you thank you, you are so kind to me." Maya jumped up

Ashley put on a fake smile, "It's really no problem, after I clean the kitchen this evening I should be able to squeeze in an hour or so in which I can write that paper for you." She did the math she would have to stay up till one or two in the morning but she figured just this once she could ensure that Maya got a good grade on something for once. If Maya got bad grades it meant Katherine was likely to be in a foul mood and that meant more work around the house.

After breakfast was cleaned up and Ashley had set apart some food from the food she was allowed to eat which included the day old bread and unused meat scraps from dinner the night before she took her lunch pail and ran upstairs to put on her cleaning girl uniform and tied her hair up. She needed to fit a certain regulation to work at the government base and being the hardest position that Katherine supervised it was where Ashley was stationed.

Ashley ran down a side street hoping to get to the base and clocked in early for once. She had left the house five minutes early. However as she approached the main gate her friend Cassie came running down the path, "Ashley did you hear about the ball next week?"

"Yes but I wasn't invited and neither are you, it is only open to young ladies of the noble class." Ashley sighed as she got her ID card out to swipe in.

"But you live in a noble house and with the right disguise no one would even know you are a cleaning girl." Cassie whispered, "Besides the ball falls on your night off, no one will care where you are."

"Cassie you are forgetting a major detail, I don't have a dress!" Ashley said before darting up to the time clock in attempt to shrug Cassie off.

"Ashley My Dad runs a cleaner and there are plenty of dresses from upper-class people." Cassie explained.

"I am not going to steal a dress!" Ashley sighed as she grabbed her cleaning supplies.

"You don't need to; someone recently gave him a ton of dresses that are meant to be turned into rags or recycled. I am sure he won't miss one or two of the dresses." Cassie insisted, "Come by with me after we get off work and you can pick a few dresses out for you to fix up."

"Alright, I have about a half an hour today before I have to be home to fix up dinner for my step mother." Ashley grinned at the thought; she did have a technical right to the ball so why should she be stopped from going?

Ashley went about her job and it just happened that at a point during the day while she was scrubbing the floors near the officer's gym that the Lord Andros walked through with his best Friend Zhane. Rumor was that Andros was up to be promoted to base General and if that was true he would be the youngest ever to receive that honor.

"Andros, this party is going to be the sickest thing around, the girls all over the city are already buying out all the dresses at all the well-known fashion designers, you really should have let your Dad announce this weeks ago." Zhane was telling Andros excitedly.

Ashley stared in their direction as she scrubbed the floor however Katherine made this appearance out on the floor. "Am I paying you to stare at the scenery?" she hollered which caused both Zhane and the Lord Andros to stare.

Ashley quickly looked back to the floor hoping she hadn't been noticeably looking at the two young men. They seemed to not notice though she heard Zhane laugh about something pertaining to the cleaning help around the base.

Ashley kept her head down; if she wasn't so afraid of Lady Katherine she would have said something about how she wasn't paid. But that would be an embarrassment. Katherine would lose her job for allowing slavery and she would surely be kicked out of the house not to mention being made a fool of for being a nark.

After work Ashley went with Cassie to the shop and picked out a few dresses that all had rips and stains on them. But Cassie's father believed that if anyone could turn them back into formal wear Ashley could.

Adam sat by the door watching for customers, "Cassie showed me some of your designs a while ago. I was just going to cut those up for use in quilts but I won't tell anyone if you won't about your use for them.

"Thank you! Ashley squealed as she held a couple dresses that looked to be about her size or slightly larger up to her. "Do you mind if I keep these here while I work on them? I can't exactly bring them back to Katherine's place."

"Go ahead, it has been awhile since anyone used the back stitching room, you might just find the materials you need to fix the dress." Adam winked

Ashley nodded as she went to the room to set the dresses up on the mannequins and took a glance around at the fabric and supplies though she glanced at the time and tore back out soon after she went in. She was going to be late for starting dinner and cleaning the kitchen if she didn't hurry back.

As the night passed on Ashley cleaned up from dinner and ate some of the scraps from her step sister's dinner while being sure to save some for her lunch the next day. When she finally got done cleaning the kitchen she went and cleaned the bathrooms. When she finished at eleven at night she found the notes on Maya's school work and proceeded to write the paper. While she wrote she drew out a design for her new dress being careful to keep it separate from the paper.

When she awoke the next morning the sun streamed in and Ashley gathered up the papers for Maya's report which she took down and set on Maya's desk before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Today was shopping day and where it was written that a person could not work more than five days a week she was forced to take the day off because even Katherine wouldn't dare to be caught dead employing a worker more than five days.

If she did her shopping and washing wisely she could get in a solid two hours of working on her dress and thinking of that Ashley smiled as she served the breakfast to Katherine and her step sisters.

As she went into Katherine's room Katherine pointed to a shopping list, "I need you to get that while you are out shopping and remember if you spend more than what I give you it is going into what you owe me when your inheritance comes available."

"Yes Ma'am." Ashley took the list and the charge card and went to deliver the other breakfasts.

Ashley sat down in the kitchen and looked at her list. Katherine wanted almost a hundred credits extra worth of supplies but was only providing her seventy five credits extra on top of the weekly budget. This shopping would have to be first so she could amend the grocery list; this would give her only an hour to work on the dress unless something miraculous happened.

Ashley headed out to the market place with her little shopping wagon behind her. As she browsed the shelves she found all the items that Katherine wanted for ten dollars less then she had estimated. She was only going to have to eliminate fifteen dollars from her grocery list and maybe if some of the shop keepers who knew her by name had surplus she might just get a bargain on some things.

Running home she gathered up the laundry and placed it in the washers while she reorganized the shopping list so that the estimation was set fifteen credits lower. She wasn't going to start now with her over spending of the groceries seeing as she had been so very careful. Though she didn't know why it bothered her, even if she didn't add anything to what she owed Katherine, she was still never going to see a penny from her inheritance.

After the laundry was hung out to dry she ran out to do the food shopping. She was unable to make her budget and had to scratch out some of the spices she had really wanted to get to cook with this week. She made sure she got enough to make them through the week food wise though it wouldn't always be their favorites.

Rushing home to put the meats and vegetables away she ran back out the door to work on her dress. She would have to be home to make dinner and bring in the dried laundry in just over an hour so she hoped she could get some work done on the dress.

Tomorrow night was the night that Katherine had no care for what Ashley did; it was the one night that she took Maya and Kendrix out to eat each week and lovely enough that night also fell on the night of the dance one week from tomorrow. She would have the entire day to herself because they were scheduled to go visiting tomorrow as well so she would be able to have the entire day to work on her dress.


	4. The Masked Maiden

The Masked Maiden

The sun was going down and in exactly a week Ashley hoped to be able to walk into the ball wearing the beautiful yellow dress she was designing.

Cassie did nothing but Gawk as Ashley designed the dress, "You can hardly tell that it was in the rag box two days ago!" Cassie walked around the dress as Ashley was packing up to get home before she was missed.

"I am going to hopefully cut a slit where that stain is and place an inserted pleat right there so that the dress moves and flows out as I dance." Ashley sighed as she pointed to the one visible stain

"I think there is a necklace upstairs in my mother's old trunk that you can wear to accent the dress." Cassie sighed, "I wish I was of noble blood and could go to that dance."

"Thanks but I have a necklace already in mind. I have been hiding my Mother's necklace since I was very little. Katherine has no idea I even own it." Ashley smiled as she danced around the room imagining herself in the dress.

Cinderella

The night of the dance arrived and surely enough Ashley still had the whole day off to occupy herself and she was able to finish working on the dress.

After getting dressed shortly before the ball was to begin Ashley spun in the mirror with the dress on. It looked flawless. Cassie had styled up her hair and curled it.

"Oh no, I never even thought of this!" Ashley gasped.

"What Ashley?" Cassie asked curiously

"Kendrix will recognize me immediately."

Adam walked in holding something. "My wife made this just before her death, she called it one of her works of art. I believe this will match your dress." He held out a dainty face mask that was accented with the colors of her dress.

Ashley slipped on the mask and stared in the mirror.

"If I didn't know who you were I would never guess you were Ashley under that mask. It suits you perfectly." Cassie sighed as she watched Ashley take a few steps out and curtsey as if she was in front of Andros.

"Ashley you need to go or you will be late. You don't need the entire crowd staring at you. Go and have fun." Adam said as he showed her to the back door.

At the entrance to the ball room Ashley jumped into a line of people heading into the ball but noticed they all carried written invitations which were being checked as they came to the door. Ashley wanted to turn back when she felt a weight come off her shoulders and that everything would be alright with her getting into the dance.

As she got to the door keeper she curtseyed, "I am sorry but I am visiting in town and my cousin informed me of the ball. I didn't have an invitation though."

The person was about to send her away when Andros descended from the second floor balcony. His eyes immediately fell to her necklace, "Are you giving this young woman a hard time, do you not notice that she is a VIP. This young woman shall be my dance partner."

Andros escorted her to the middle of the dance floor. She could see eyes on her from all over the ball room including a hopping mad Kendrix. It was very obvious that Kendrix had been hoping to woo Andros into having the first dance.

She danced gracefully and smoothly in Andros' arms and they talked about how beautiful the city was. Ashley lied and told him that she was from the country and explained how she was visiting her cousin. She never dropped any names for fear that the wrong ears would hear her name so she was just content being called the masked maiden.

As the clock spun to ten Ashley jumped from his arms and excused herself. Katherine would be expecting her home by eleven and she still had to ditch the dress and wash out her hair.


	5. Finding Favor

Finding Favor

The next morning Katherine was out of bed before Ashley and down stairs consoling her daughters.

"Ashley you are late! If you continue being tardy in serving our breakfast I will stop giving you nights off. I am sure I can find extra chores for you to work on, on the nights we go out visiting."

"I am sorry; I just had the most wonderful dream about my Papa that I just couldn't wake up." Ashley sighed as she danced across the room. "Did you enjoy the ball? I assume you got to dance with the Lord Andros Kendrix? You are the fairest in the colony."

"No I didn't and it wasn't any bit fair. The Lord Andros picked this strange masked girl and danced with her all night, he never even noticed me. She left before the final dance and he excused himself from his own party, it was so rude!" Kendrix whined

"What was she like?" Ashley asked keeping her face turned away as she pulled out some dishes to set the table.

"She was ugly and wore a dress that should have been in a rag pile for it was so last year in style." Maya fumed, "She wore this horrid mask to cover her face as well."

"I wish I could have been there. It sounds like something out of a dream." Ashley said before walking into the kitchen.

"Speaking of which where were you last night that you came in shortly before my daughters with your hair wet?" Katherine inquired

"I was over at Cassie's we were baking. I told you that I was going to help her bake for her brother who is enlisted in the military." Ashley said as she walked back in with a pitcher of juice, "We got into a fight with flour and rather then look like a wreck when I got home I just scrubbed out my hair before leaving."

Ashley set out the breakfast a few minutes later before making her breakfast and getting dressed for work. On the way to the gates Cassie stopped Ashley, "it is all over the colony that Andros is looking for the girl with the necklace. I sure hope you hid it so that the step sisters don't look for it."

"It is very well hidden they will never ever find it." Ashley nodded

"Well apparently he was so impressed by the masked maiden wearing the necklace that he wants to escort her to his friend's private party next month." Cassie squealed and jumped up and down, "It is like a mystery romance novel."

"Well I hope the prince finds the girl he is looking for." Ashley nodded as she punched in and went to clean the floors of the offices.

Andros walked in with a cup of coffee as Ashley was finishing up. She jumped and quickly excused herself. "I am very sorry; I came in to wash the floor and noticed the trashcan was very full so I emptied it."

Andros didn't say anything just stared as Ashley excused herself from the room.

"Ashley! I need you in my office immediately." Katherine hollered later that day.

Ashley walked into Katherine's office to find Andros seated across the desk from Katherine.

"This fine young man has come to me and said he found you in his office this morning! I have a right mind to fire you. You have had a ton of chances…"

"Lady Katherine, on the contrary, I don't want you to fire this young woman, I want you to give her a raise and I want her to be the only one to clean my office. My office has not shined the way it has since she worked on it this morning. In fact I want her to work her full five days a week on the executive level of the building." Andros stood with a nod and left the room.

Katherine scowled at Ashley, "What are you doing grabbing attention to the Lord?"

"I didn't mean to do it. I just did my job." Ashley said.

"Well if you hear any gossip about the mystery girl and he asks you any questions I want you to talk up your sister's beauty." Katherine grinned as she tapped her fingers on her desk.

Ashley bowed, "Yes Ma'am, I will honor your family and do my job to the best of my ability."

"You had better see to it." Katherine pointed to the door, "Now see to your duties."

Ashley vowed to herself that she would avoid conversation with anyone on the executive level so that she didn't have to talk up her sister's beauty when she knew exactly who had captured the Lord's heart. She also made sure to never look the Lord in the eye even though because of her one night with him the attraction to poor her eyes into his were very strong. For the first week she was adamant that she shouldn't allow herself to be seen with the Lord again.

Soon though she grew tired of pretending and she started altering another dress to be used. She wrote an elegant note and slipped it into the Lord's mail announcing that she would be glad to join him for the party.

Two nights before the party Katherine came to her in her room, "I am traveling out of town and I am switching the work schedule. You will be a good girl and work nights for the next week. I will explain your absence to the Lord."

Ashley nodded her head, "I will honor you Ma'am."

"Good girl, I can't have you getting into trouble now can I." Katherine left Ashley alone.

Ashley threw herself to her floor and sobbed but quickly stood up and watched Katherine leave on her impromptu trip from her attic window. Ashely threw her clothes on and grabbed her necklace before going to Cassie's house.

Cassie was watering the plants in front of the shop when Ashley approached, "I need your help Cassie and I have no idea how I will ever repay you if you could help me out."

Cassie looked around and pulled Ashley into the sewing room where Ashley kept her dresses, "Your step mother has reorganized everyone's schedules and it doesn't seem fair."

Ashley nodded, "That is why I need help, she has put me on as working during the evening but that would mean standing the Lord up."

"How can I help with that unless you want me to go to the party in your place?" Cassie asked dreamily.

"That would never fly, Kendrix would recognize you in a heartbeat and know I was involved," Ashley shook her head, "The night shift is dead, you could punch in with my ID card and work as me, Katherine is away and the night supervisor doesn't know the two of us from a hole in the wall."

"Are you crazy? The trouble we could face is so much stronger than you standing the Prince up." Cassie shook her head but quickly came around, "I will do it, and it will probably be the most daring stunt I will ever pull."

"I will sneak you some food from the party for doing this for me." Ashely hugged her friend knowing the risk they were taking.


	6. Masked Maiden part 2

AN: Just a notice that although I have been updating fairly frequently there is a 75% chance that I will not be updating on the 8th of March as I am looking to be visiting a friend.

Cassie met Ashley in the changing rooms just before the end of Cassie's shift and swapped uniforms and ID badges. Ashely then made a low profile exit from the building punching out for her best friend while her best friend went to work for her.

At the cleaners Adam met Ashley with another mask although not as formal as the one she had worn to the ball it matched her dress perfectly and covered her face so that her legacy as the masked maiden would live on.

Ashley then left by the back door of the shop and as soon as she was out of sight a woman walked out of the shadows to stand next to Adam, "I sure hope she knows what she is doing with that necklace, I would hate for her to ruin herself by just using it to have fun."

Adam nodded, "I think she knows what she is doing, she has faced a lot of hardship and I think you need to trust her a bit more."

Ashely ran to the Lord's house where she waited for him. Andros walked out of the front door and his smile grew wider as he saw her waiting for him, "I knew that you would show up, but do you really have to wear another mask? It only hides your intense beauty."

"I am sorry my Lord but I prefer to remain the mysterious one. If we know each other for this time and hold this back, then I believe if our relationship continues we will much closer once we can freely be together." Ashley said sweetly as she bowed and was shown to the awaiting transport.

All throughout the party she felt Kendrix's eyes follow her everywhere. She could almost hear the steam pumping from her ears as well. Kendrix was not happy that she was missing yet another attempt to dance with the Prince. Ashley had to smirk though because she had even attempted to throw her jealous sister a bone, "Andros, I believe a young maiden from your district would like a dance, please give her a dance while I freshen up."

Andros shook his head, "She is nothing special, she is shallow and not the type of person I would like to spend my evening with. Go to the rest room, I am going to see my friend about a rematch he owes me."

Ashely grinned knowing that her over confident and shallow sister was not even on the Lord's radar she went to the bathroom.

Before the last dance of the evening Kendrix got close to Ashley and the Lord and glared at Ashley for stealing the Lord for yet another evening. Ashley was careful to not glare back and instead look straight at Andros before announcing that she needed to get going as it was a long journey home that evening.

Andros nodded as he took Ashley's hand and excused himself from the party.

In the car Andros looked at Ashley and nodded, "If you will give my driver the directions to the lodging you are staying at I would be more than willing to drop you off. A young maiden such as yourself shouldn't be walking the streets alone at this hour."

Ashley smiled, "But if I tell you where I stay then you could find out about me and then where would the mystery be? You can drop me off outside your house; I am not staying too far from there. I will be fine.

"At least allow my sister to walk with you; she is no stranger to our streets at night, while surely our streets must be strange to you coming from the country." Andros asked again trying to get her to give herself up to him.

"I can assure you that I will be fine." Ashley pleaded with Andros and to her delight he allowed her to go without further argument.

Andros kissed his masked maiden goodnight and watched as she walked down the street. He turned to his sister who had come to the door to see him home, "Karone I want you to follow her, I would be beside myself if anything happened to her."

Karone nodded and followed her brother's strange date down the street silently. Karone stopped suddenly as Ashley turned down the street that belonged to the merchants and working class citizens. She was ready to run back to her brother to inform him of his error when a hand placed down on her shoulder and shook her head, "Karone you will not utter one word to your brother."

Karone stared wide eyed and the person who now stood before her. She had never expected to see this person on a street in the dark of the night much less outside of royal meetings. Karone nodded and ran back to her waiting brother to tell him that his date had gotten to her dwelling just fine.

Ashley quickly got changed into her uniform that Cassie had left out after she had gotten out of work. Cassie had already retired for the night having worked an illegal double shift but had left a note pinned to the uniform, _"Katherine called to make sure you were working. Luckily the night supervisor_ _believed I was you because she saw my ID number."_

Ashley ripped the note up and threw it in the trash bin before running back home with the excuse to her sisters that she had stopped after work to help Cassie with a project. As she ran to her room she felt Kendrix staring at her and she realized that her hair wasn't completely out of its hair style. Slamming her door shut she pulled her hair out and brushed it. If Kendrix saw anything the time clock would confirm her alibi.

For the next two months Ashley stayed silent and did not attempt to attend any of the parties that the Lord threw. She heard after every one that Andros kept to himself and didn't catch anyone's eyes during the parties that she missed.

Then Andros announced that he had a big announcement just before Ashley was to turn twenty. Andros practically demanded anyone who meant anything to him to come to a special party in which he was going to make a special decree. It was also revealed that at this party he would be promoted to base Commander. Ashley knew with a sinking feeling that she had to go to this party but swore that it would be the last time that she played with his heart because after her birthday she would officially be a nobody. Katherine would have all of her inheritance and she would not live in a noble's house any longer.

Kendrix had stopped watching her like a hawk as she had after the party at Zhane's however she knew she would never be off the hook and that Kendrix would always be suspicious of her.

Ashley began spending time in secret making the most amazing dress she had ever designed. She also began weaving the story that would have her leaving the Lord's side forever. The time was bittersweet but she knew that her happiness was going to have to come to an end sooner or later.

On the afternoon of the Big Ball Maya wandered into the kitchen where Ashley was scrubbing the floors, "Ashley I want to give you this as a thank you for always helping me with my schoolwork." Maya announced as she tied a dainty ribbon around Ashley's wrist, "I took it off of my latest certificate because without your help I would never have passed the exam."

Ashley nodded and fingered the ribbon, "You have always been so thoughtful Maya and I thank you for showing me a bit of kindness."

Maya nodded embarrassed and quickly darted out of the room before her sister could catch her being nice to Ashley.

Kendrix stormed into the kitchen and took the largest apple from the refrigerator.

Ashley protested, "That is supposed to be for tomorrow night's dinner!"

Kendrix glared at Ashley, "You can just buy another then can't you because I need a snack before I get dressed for the Ball, I just know that tonight the Lord will ask me to dance seeing as his masked maiden has stopped coming round."

Ashley felt Kendrix eye the ribbon but didn't seem to react to the way it was tied to Ashley's wrist or that it was in her school colors.

After the kitchen was scrubbed Ashley threw on her coat and called out, "I am going to Cassie's, she needs my help doing the washing; her father has taken ill." Ashley then left the house clutching the little box with her necklace, she hadn't been lying Adam had had a fever the last few days and she had been stopping by to help Cassie with the washing so that Adam could rest.

Cassie quickly helped her friend get dressed and gave Ashley yet another mask that covered her face and made her look mysterious. Cassie then showed Ashley to the back door and wished her luck.


	7. Shame

Once at the palace where the big ball was going to take place Ashley became nervous, she had never ever had a reason to enter the Palace before. The Palace made the Lord's house seem like a pauper's house and it made her house seem like a cardboard shanty in the drifters' field, she didn't even want to measure her father's small house back on Earth.

She joined all the other guests outside the mansion and waited for the doors to be opened; she wished that she could just go right in and stand at the Lord's side but knew that a party of this magnitude would have to follow certain rules of conduct.

Feeling self-conscious she reached her hand over her shoulder and rubbed an achy muscle from scrubbing floors all day. She realized her mistake as soon as she looked at her wrist. In her haste she had forgotten to remove Maya's ribbon. Unfortunately Kendrix recognized the ribbon and was on top of her before she could pull her sleeve back down.

In the confusion the next few seconds brought she saw Andros come down the stairs while she was assaulted by Kendrix and Katherine brought security guards over to arrest the imposter at the party.

Katherine held her by her dress' neck which was ripped back into rags that it had been in before she had mended it. Katherine gleefully announced, "I would like to present the masked maiden as the imposter that she is."

Ashley attempted to escape by putting her head straight down but felt her head being yanked up as Katherine ripped the mask from her face. Ashley stood there in front of all the guests and looked on as Andros recognized her for the cleaning girl that she was.

In her glory Katherine took the necklace from Ashley's neck knowing that and that alone was what attracted the Lord to Ashley. Ashley quickly took the opportunity to run and she ran all the way to Cassie's where she hid in the attic afraid to come out.

Katherine was gloating to everyone about how she had known all along that her little cleaning girl was masquerading around as the masked maiden and that she had stolen the necklace from her and now the rightful owner would be wearing it. She promptly began to fasten it to Kendrix's neck while telling the Lord that she would ensure that Ashley would stay far away from him but was stopped as a woman came down the stairs and pulled her away.

"I can attest to the fact the necklace was not stolen until just now and I would like to step out and tell you Lady Katherine and Maiden Kendrix that you will be the two who will be staying away from the Lord Andros."

Cassie who had seen her friend run from the court yard watched in amazement as the King's personal assistant interfered. Cassie recognized the woman although she had never seen her dressed in such royal silks as she was wearing that night. On impulse Cassie pushed through the crowd and fell at the woman's side, "Aunt Trini please show mercy for if you don't she will ruin the life of my best friend!"

Katherine looked at the strange woman who now held the necklace, "You are the one who my late husband always talked about!"

Andros looked confused having known Trini for years but never knowing the young laborer who called her Aunt.

Trini knelt down, "Cassie be strong and go and get Ashley, there is a story that all here must here tonight."

Cassie nodded and ran home to find her friend in the attic. One look at her dress she frowned knowing that the ripped dress would never suit her friend ever again.

Adam heard the commotion from his room and quickly came to his daughter's side, "It has happened then?"

Ashely looked at Cassie and to her ailing father who quickly went to an ornate trunk and opened the trunk.


End file.
